


Impulsive Actions

by Charulein



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Academia (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/pseuds/Charulein
Summary: When Lux is really, undeniably late for class, Katarina decides to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Impulsive Actions

Lux was late today. Really, _really_ late. Sure, she was cutting it close more often than not, but there was no way in hell that she’d make it to her morning class. A bummer really, since Katarina was looking forward to seeing her. Well, she’d better get going-

“ _Kat!_ ” 

Ah, there she was, running like her heels were on fire. Katarina hopped off the wall she had been sitting on, trying her hardest not to break into a full grin - a soft smile was enough. As soon as she came to a halt Lux doubled-over, leaning onto Katarina for some support. Her ponytail was a mess, tie haphazardly tied, and jacket missing. Without really thinking about it Katarina’s hands moved to at least fix Lux’ tie, but stopped at the last moment.

Was this too forward?

Lux only shook her head, breathing a quiet _‘s’okay’_ before standing mostly upright. It was quickly done, yet Katarina lingered on for just a moment too long. A breathless laugh escaped Lux’ lips, etching itself into Katarina’s memory along with the softness of fabric and that messy hair, the little blush across her cheeks as she booped Kat’s nose in playful gratitude.

Without warning the grin Katarina was so desperate to hide spilled onto her face and somehow, in that moment it was okay.

A lot of things seemed okay as long as they were for Lux’ eyes only.

The loud din of the school bell, however, jolted them out of the moment they had just shared into the now - the now in which Lux was still very late for class. 

“So, overslept again?” She asked, pointing to the academy’s clocktower.

“Y- yeah… But I can still make it!” Lux said, finally catching her breath. Even like this, the conviction in her voice shone bright. There still seemed to be hope to arrive on time...

...until they saw professor Graves shoot them a deeply disappointed glance before entering the building.

“I think your chances just dropped to zero, you know?”

“ _Noooo_ , I can’t get detention today! I just- There has to be a way!”

Seeing Lux so distressed was rare. Katarina might berate herself later, but now she simply had to do something rather reckless and _very_ rule-breaking - _if_ they got caught, that is. The sweet little rush of adrenaline she got just _thinking_ about it sealed the deal, whether Lux liked it or not.

“Which classroom?”

“Huh? 1-C, it’s on the third floor though.” Lux answered, suddenly aware of the bold gleam in Kat’s eyes. It didn’t take long before she put together two and two. 

Katarina glanced up at the school building, searching for a viable path. It _was_ pretty high up, but she should be able to get them both to the window. Just take into account Lux’ weight, the properties of the wall, position of faculty offices, aaand…

_There we go._

“Hold on,” Katarina said as she put her left arm securely around Lux’ waist. Lux did just that, her hands gripping firmly onto Kat, sighing half out of relief, half out of apprehension.

“You thought this through, ri-"

Before Lux could raise any more concerns Katarina's first dagger was already flying. A moment of focus, a single step and suddenly they were in the air - but there was nothing sudden about this for Kat. It was a practiced movement, one she had honed for years - breathe in then throw, know where you are and will be and go. 

Lux tightened her grip, her heart beating wildly against her ribs, wildly enough for Katarina to feel it. Despite her fear of heights she agreed, trusted Katarina enough to let her do this - to not let her fall. It wasn’t the first time either; none of the rumours stopped Lux from treating Katarina like an equal when everyone else avoided just making eye-contact.

It felt good to be trusted again, it felt _warm_.

She’s going to keep this feeling safe.

She’s going to keep Lux safe.

Her focus was never truly lost and after two more shunpo they arrived, followed by a perfect landing on the windowsill. A quick glance inside the classroom was enough to wash Lux’ worries away - they arrived before Graves did.

Kat knocked on the window, garnering the attention of the entire class and motioned for it to be opened. The looks they were getting ranged from surprised to utterly fearful, nothing unusual for Katarina. If these sentiments were ever to turn onto Lux because of her, however... Her grip tightened just ever so slightly, but Lux noticed.

She had always been good at noticing the little things. 

Finally someone opened the window, yet Lux didn’t climb inside immediately, instead lingering for just a moment longer - a small smile was all the warning Katarina got.

"Thank you, Kat," she said, kissing Katarina's cheek for everyone to see, a sly way of telling them to back off, "You're the best!"

Emboldened, Katarina decided to play along, and as she helped Lux through the window she closed the gap between them. It was just a slight peck on the lips in a blink and miss moment, and yet it held an unspoken weight to it. A thank you, a promise, and a threat. She felt Lux’ smile before they parted - there was no going back now, was there?

"Try not to be late next time."

Katarina shot the rest of the classroom her trademark murderous glare and took off toward the roof. Once she was out of sight the extent of her actions finally hit her. 

She kissed Lux.

In front of her entire class.

Her face turned several shades of crimson, heart racing like she just ran a thousand miles. While trying to make sense of it all, Katarina’s phone went off, a single message from Lux displayed on her screen:

_“ <3” _

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished a one-shot again!!! Battle Academia is fun to write!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and kudos<3


End file.
